


Póker, alcohol y tatuajes

by Dryadeh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respuesta a la petición de Mileya que decía así "¿Por qué no nos enseñaron la partida de strip póker que todas sabemos que jugaron James, Kaidan, Joker y Garrus y que acabó con James corriendo en bolas por la nave como castigo por perder estrepitosamente?" Spoilers de ME3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Póker, alcohol y tatuajes

**Author's Note:**

> MUY CRACK. Spoilers de M3.

**Póker, alcohol y tatuajes**

Todo había comenzado de la manera más inocente: una simple partida de póker con Kaidan para celebrar su regreso a la Normandía. Al principio sólo iban a ser ellos dos, las cartas y unas cuantas cervezas, pero Joker se enteró de alguna manera (probablemente gracias a SID) y se plantó en el salón. Nada que James no pudiera manejar. Se lo estaba pasando en grande desplumando a sus dos compañeros cuando llegó Garrus, atraído por la algarabía, y decidió unirse al juego.

Mirándolo con retrospectiva, ese había sido el momento exacto en que habían comenzado a torcerse las cosas, al menos para él. Un par de escaleras de colores y varias cervezas y créditos después, se creía el rey de la galaxia. A Kaidan y Joker  les faltaba poco para apostar las dentaduras de sus abuelas, estaban acabados. Su único rival era Garrus. El turiano era pausado y astuto, y resultaba imposible adivinar en qué estaba pensando.

Cuando James apostó una considerable torre de fichas que antaño habían pertenecido a los dos humanos presentes, Joker arrojó sus cartas sobre la mesa con un bufido.

—Me retiro.

—Creo que yo también —se unió Kaidan, mostrando una mano de cartas bastante desafortunada. Por un instante James se sintió mal por dejarlo sin blanca en su primera noche de vuelta en la Normandía, pero se quedó muy quieto y esperó a que se le pasara. Fue rápido.

—Sabia decisión, _amigos_. ¿Tú qué dices, Vakarian? —preguntó.

Garrus contempló sus cartas durante unos segundos y después alzó la mirada hasta Vega. Sus diminutos ojos azules de pronto se le antojaron maquiavélicos, y su visor inquietante. ¿Y si le permitía ver las cartas de los demás? Una especie de visión láser o algo por el estilo… ¿era eso posible?

—No esta vez, Vega —y empujó un montón de fichas hacia el centro de la mesa.

—Di que sí, Garrus, vénganos —le encargó Joker. La manera en que Garrus asintió con tranquilidad, como si tuviese la certeza de que iba a ganar esa partida, hizo que James dudara durante unos instantes. Pero él era el teniente Vega, el mismo que había desplumado a medio Omega y sobrevivido a un nutrido grupo de batarianos armado tan sólo con una pantalla rota y una navaja. Jamás había dado un paso atrás y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

—Ok, veamos lo que tienes —murmuró, al tiempo que posaba sus cartas sobre la mesa. Un full. Tres dieces y dos cuatros. No era su mejor jugada pero las probabilidades de que el turiano le superara eran pocas.

Garrus se lo tomó con calma, observando alternativamente sus cartas y las de Vega, como si estuviese haciendo cuentas. Tardó tanto que Joker empezó a inclinarse con disimulo para espiar su mano y James a convencerse de que ya lo había derrotado. Al fin, “Arcángel” mostró sus cartas.

 — _Mierda_.

—Póker —anunció Garrus, aunque era innecesario, y se llevó la torre de fichas de James a su lado de la mesa. Tres cuartas partes de todo lo que había atesorado con tanto esfuerzo a costa de Joker y Kaidan pasaron a manos del turiano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Vega observó sus pequeñas ganancias con tristeza. Parecían tan pocas, tan desvalidas sin todas sus compañeras…

—Ha sido muy divertido pero yo me retiro. Estoy en bancarrota —anunció Kaidan, haciendo ademán de ponerse en pie —y creo que un poco borracho.

—Yo también —lo secundó Joker.

—Eh, un momento, ¿a dónde vais? La noche es joven y quiero que presenciéis cómo hago que Vakarian muerda el polvo.

—Te muestras muy optimista para haber sufrido una derrota tan bochornosa, Vega —replicó Garrus, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla, muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Me encantaría seguir pero no tengo ni un crédito —explicó Kaidan.

—Vamos, eres un espectro —lo animó Vega —¿Quieres decir que en vuestra oficina de espectros no tenéis una cámara secreta en la que nadáis desnudos entre montañas de créditos?

No es que él se hubiese imaginado a Shepard sin ropa entre montones de dinero jamás…

—Si existe, nadie me la ha enseñado —respondió el biótico, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno… podríamos apostar otras cosas —propuso Joker y dio un ligero hipido. Cada vez se inclinaba más sobre la mesa y se aferraba a su botella de cerveza como si fuese lo único que le permitía mantener el equilibrio. Estaba claro que no tenía ganas de irse a dormir.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Garrus.

—Algún tipo de prueba… algo como que el que pierda deba hacer algo humillante…

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Hmmm… —el piloto se rascó la barba, pensativo, escorándose hacia la izquierda —¿Correr desnudo por la nave? Bueno, en mi caso cojear…

Que Joker propusiera algo así era prueba suficiente de que estaba borracho. Muy borracho. Debería haber reconocido eso como una señal de alerta.

—No lo sé, Joker… —dudó Kaidan. No se había negado en rotundo, lo cual era otro claro indicador de que ese era un buen momento para irse a dormir.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —opinó Garrus.

Vega tampoco estaba muy convencido, pero el hecho de que a “Arcángel” no le pareciera una buena idea, hacía que todo aquello le resultara muy apetecible. Eso y puede que las copas de más que llevaba encima.

—¿Asustado, Vakarian? ¿Temes perder y traumatizar a las mujeres de la nave? Un turiano desnudo por los pasillos… —Vega sopló y negó con la cabeza —tendrían pesadillas.

—Es una suerte que a ti te guste lucirte, Vega, porque vas a tener la ocasión de hacerlo.

—¿Sí? Ya lo veremos.

Todo aquello estaba mal, muy mal, pero él había estado demasiado ciego para verlo. La hermana mayor de su mejor amigo de la infancia, la Lola original, siempre le había dicho que era demasiado bocazas. Un defecto que, lejos de corregirse con el tiempo, parecía haberse magnificado.

En cualquier caso, aquella le había parecido la ocasión perfecta para recuperar su orgullo herido tras la derrota a manos de Garrus.

La partida comenzó bien para él. Varias jugadas afortunadas. Alguna que otra retirada de sus compañeros que le favoreció. Un temerario “ _Veo tus veinte y subo a cuarenta_ ” de Joker que le permitió recuperar parte de sus pérdidas y el hecho de que la suerte hubiese decidido abandonar a Garrus lograron que se fuera confiando.

Kaidan fue el primero en abandonar la partida. En su momento a Vega le había parecido un “ _rajado_ ” e incluso lo llamó gallina un par de veces, sin resultado. En realidad era el que estaba más sobrio de los humanos y había asistido a clase el día en que enseñaban la lección de “una retirada a tiempo a es una victoria”. Vega se la había perdido porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ver por debajo de la falda de la chica más guapa y con el novio más grande del colegio o algo por el estilo.

El siguiente fue Joker. Probablemente hubiese seguido haciendo apuestas absurdas e intentando echarse faroles que no engañarían ni a un vorcha hasta caer inconsciente sobre la mesa, pero Kaidan, que miraba las cartas por encima de su hombro, le había aconsejado retirarse y el piloto terminó por hacerle caso.

Eso dejó a Garrus y James en la final. El humano empezaba a experimentar una desagradable sensación de déjà vu, pero no iba a permitir que su oponente lo notara.

—De nuevo tú y yo. ¿Asustado, Vega? —comentó el turiano, imitando sus palabras. Quizás era de ese tipo de jugadores que trataban de debilitar a sus adversarios con comentarios destinados a minar su moral. Suerte que James no fuese fácil de intimidar.

—¿Sabes, Vakarian? Gastaste toda tu suerte en la misión suicida —James golpeó sus cartas con dedo, aparentando una confianza que no estaba seguro de sentir. Pero el póker no era un simple juego de estrategia, también era psicológico. A veces resultaba más importante saber mantener las apariencias que tener buenas cartas.

—No fue suerte, fue talento.

—Habíamos quedado en que las cosas que has logrado con ayuda de Shepard no cuentan —le recordó James.

—De acuerdo, pero recuerda: Shepard no está aquí ahora. ¿Qué excusa utilizarás cuando pierdas?

—Guardaré mis excusas para cuando la tripulación me culpe tras haberte visto desnudo.

—Chicos, todo esto es muy interesante pero Kaidan y yo nos dormimos —terció Joker. En realidad Kaidan observaba el intercambio de pullas con una sonrisa divertida, pero el piloto había apoyado los brazos sobre la mesa y parecía listo para echarse una buena siesta de un momento a otro.

James y Garrus se sostuvieron la mirada. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

—Ok, tú primero, Vakarian.

—Prefiero dejarte ese honor, Vega.

—Los dos a la vez —resolvió Kaidan, dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

Los contrincantes mostraron su acuerdo con un breve asentimiento. Segundos después, dos abanicos de cinco cartas reposaban bocarriba sobre la mesa.

—Oh, no.

—Oh, sí.

James no podía creérselo. Había vuelto a perder.

—Me cago en la…

Kaidan le puso una mano en el hombro, compasivo, mientras Joker se partía de la risa, sujetándose el abdomen como si temiera que algún hueso fuese a salírsele del sitio con tanta carcajada. Garrus, repantingado en su asiento, parecía encantado de conocerse.

—Has sido un digno adversario, Vega. Y ahora… ¿qué habíamos dicho que haría el perdedor? Ah, sí, pasear desnudo por la nave…

—No es justo —murmuró Vega, devastado. 

—No he hecho trampas —declaró Garrus, con tranquilidad.

—¡Es como si lo hicieras! Los turianos no tenéis cejas ni sonreís, así es imposible saber cuándo estáis o no de farol —gruñó James. Era cierto. Con ese rostro, esa cresta y esas mandíbulas… No tenía expresiones faciales, al menos ninguna reconocible. Debería estar prohibido por el Consejo que los turianos pudiesen jugar al póker, ¡tenían ventaja! Él era una víctima.

—Bueno, tengo que reconocer que eso es cierto, Garrus —intervino Joker, limpiándose con los nudillos las lágrimas que se le habían saltado de tanto reír —Incluso resulta difícil adivinar con qué mitad de la cara paraste el misil.

 —Los humanos también tenéis rostros curiosos  —se defendió él —Esas franjas de pelo sobre los ojos, por ejemplo, ¿qué utilidad tienen? ¿Qué significa cuando sólo alzáis una ceja, que tenéis una buena mano o todo lo contrario? ¿Y cuándo apretáis los labios? ¿O cuándo Joker se rasca la barba…? Vale, olvidad eso. Cuando se rasca la barba es que está perdido y lo sabe.

—¡Eh! ¿Tan transparente soy? —se quejó Joker, arrastrando las palabras pese a su indignación.

—Sí.

—Sé que intentas disimular un poco tapándote la cara con la visera de la gorra pero…  —Kaidan negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que hablaba.

—No funciona  —completó James.

—Ok, lo de rascarme la barba me delata, ¿algo más?

—Tu sonrisa triunfal cuando tienes una buena mano también es bastante reveladora —continuó el espectro.

—No sonrío  —se quejó Joker, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí que lo haces  —lo contradijo Kaidan  —A veces hasta te ríes por lo bajo con malicia.

—Eres el más fácil de “leer”, _amigo_   —confirmo Vega. Le interesaba avivar la conversación, quizás si la cosa se alargaba lo suficiente olvidarían su castigo o decidirían aplazarlo…

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó Kaidan con curiosidad.

—Tú lo pones un poco más difícil —opinó el turiano.

—¿Difícil? Puede que la primera vez que juegas con él, pero después es como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Si se mantiene serio, es que tiene alguna opción. Pero en cuanto tiene malas cartas, pone esa mirada de pena… Ya sabéis, esos ojos grandes y brillantes… —Vega movió las manos en el aire, buscando con qué compararlo —…como los de un salariano…

Esta vez fue el turno de Kaidan para ofenderse.

—Eh, ¿como los de…? Eso no es… ¿es…? ¿es eso cierto?

Joker, Garrus y Vega asintieron a la vez.

—Oh —murmuró Kaidan, cabizbajo.

—Tienes esa mirada justo ahora.

—Sabéis, esta conversación es realmente interesante pero nos estamos desviando del tema… —comentó Garrus. Y a pesar de su ausencia de expresión, James percibió la maldad reflejada en sus ojos. Quizás pudiese despistar a Kaidan y Joker de la misma manera que conseguía que se retirasen incluso cuando tenían mejores cartas que él pero Garrus Vakarian era un hueso duro de pelar.

—Venga, no hablábamos en serio —intentó razonar con él —No podéis pretender que me desnude y paseé por ahí de verdad...

—Cuando decías que traumatizaría a la tripulación en caso de perder, me pareció que hablabas bastante en serio…

—Eh, vamos, no te ofendas. Sabes que bromeaba.

—No te preocupes por mis sentimientos, Vega, y cumple tu parte. Tenemos un acuerdo.

James miró a Kaidan y Joker en busca de apoyo, pero el primero se limitó a encogerse de hombros (ya no parecía en absoluto un salariano apenado) y la carcajada maligna del piloto le dejó claro que no obtendría su ayuda.

—Estamos esperando, Vega. No sabía que fueses tímido… —lo pinchó Garrus.

James vació lo que quedaba de su cerveza de un solo trago, posó el botellín sobre la mesa con un golpe seco y se puso en pie.

—No lo soy.

 

* * *

 

Cinco minutos más tarde, James Vega salía del salón ataviado tan sólo con botas militares y las placas identificativas, cubriéndose sus partes nobles con las manos. Tras arduas negociaciones había logrado que el paseo de la vergüenza se limitara a la cubierta tres. Con un poco de suerte toda la tripulación se habría acostado ya y no tendría por qué encontrarse con nadie.

Los tres traidores a los que en el pasado había considerado como amigos le seguían de cerca para asegurarse de que cumplía hasta el final con su castigo. No es que no se sintiera cómodo con su cuerpo (al contrario, estaba muy orgulloso de él), pero la situación resultaba humillante y quería acabar con ella cuanto antes.

—¿Una manzana con un mordisco en el trasero? ¿En serio, Vega? —se burló Joker, haciendo alusión al tatuaje que llevaba en la nalga derecha.

—Eh, a las mujeres les encanta —se defendió James, al tiempo que apretaba el paso. No le apetecía contar la historia completa, que incluía mucho tequila y a una preciosa y persuasiva tatuadora de Sanctum.

El pasillo estaba desierto, tan sólo habitado por las luces automáticas y envuelto en el suave murmullo del motor de la nave. La Normandía SR2 dormía, y por lo visto también su tripulación.

—¿Lo veis? No hay nadie —señaló James —¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto?

—Un trato es un trato —le recordó Garrus, sin ablandarse. Así que James se vio obligado a rodear el ascensor y dirigirse al comedor, rezando interiormente porque Liara no abriera la puerta de su camarote y lo encontrara allí. No le importaría desnudarse para ella pero prefería que llegado el momento no tuvieran público.

Por fortuna, el comedor estaba vacío. Hacía un par de horas que hasta el más rezagado de los tripulantes se había retirado ya. James estaba a punto de suspirar de alivio cuando descubrió que había alguien en la cocina, observándolo… con cuatro ojos.

 _Javik_.

—Hey, hola, Javik —lo saludó Joker, con esa jovialidad propia de la embriaguez.

El proteano les dedicó una larga y desdeñosa mirada, asesinándolos con todos y cada uno de sus ojos.

—Desearía haberme extinguido con el resto de mi especie —declaró y arrojó a la basura lo que quiera que hubiese estado comiendo.

—Aunque no lo parezca, todo esto tiene una explicación… —comenzó James.

—No quiero oírla —lo atajó Javik. Mostró sus extraños dientes en una mueca de asco fácil de interpretar por cualquier especie y se dirigió al ascensor, con cuidado de no pasar cerca de los cuatro amigos.

—Podría haber ido peor —opinó Kaidan, cuando se quedaron de nuevo a solas. James no estaba del todo de acuerdo. El proteano llevaba con ganas de echar a alguien por la escotilla desde que lo habían despertado en Eden Prime, y tenía la sensación de que ahora mismo él estaba el primero en la lista de candidatos.

De cualquier modo, había cumplido. Se había dado un paseo desnudo y jamás podría volver a mirar a Javik a la cara. Podría decirse que había tenido un día completo.

—Ya está. He paseado por la cubierta como _mi madre_ me trajo al mundo, ¿contentos? ¿Puedo irme ya?

—En mi mente era más divertido —se lamentó Joker —No contaba con que todos estuvieran durmiendo. Quizás podríamos traer a Allers y que lo grabara todo… o tal vez podríamos despertarlos…

—Ni de coña —se plantó James, irguiéndose en toda su estatura. Si hubiese tenido las manos libres, incluso lo habría señalado con un dedo acusador —Si alguien más quiere ver esta maravilla de la naturaleza que pague por ello. Yo me largo.

—Está bien, creo que ya has aprendido la lección, Vega —concedió Garrus.

—¿Nunca juegues al póker con un turiano?

—Nunca apuestes contra Garrus Vakarian.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —masculló James —Camaradas, el espectáculo ha terminado. _Buenas noches_.

Hizo una reverencia burlona y se dirigió hacia el salón con paso vivo para recuperar su ropa. Estaba pasando junto al ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron y su peor pesadilla se materializó frente a él. La comandante Shepard, despierta, vestida, en el pasillo; contemplándolo con la boca entreabierta, como si se hubiese quedado sin oxígeno a media frase.

Era probable que en otras circunstancias hubiese disfrutado de dejarla sin palabras, pero en ese contexto suponía que no contaba porque él tampoco sabía qué decir. Le hubiese gustado poder hacer algún comentario insinuante (algo como _“¿Ves algo que te guste, Lola?”_ ) para quitarle hierro al asunto y no demostrar las ganas que tenía de morirse allí mismo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando evaporarse.

Finalmente Shepard recuperó el aplomo. Se cruzó de brazos y adoptó su pose de “ _soy tu superior_ ”, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces desnudo en medio del pasillo, teniente Vega?

—Yo… —se sentía idiota,  balbuceando como un pez fuera del agua —Yo…

—¿Tú…? —lo instó ella, sin suavizar su “tono de comandante”.

Joker, Garrus y Kaidan se acercaron, no dispuestos a perderse ni un segundo del bochornoso espectáculo. Pero el piloto de la Normandía se echó a reír, atrayendo la atención de Shepard sobre él.

Craso error.

—¿Y vosotros tres qué estáis mirando? —los exhortó, dirigiéndose a ellos —Apuesto a que tenéis algo que ver en esto. ¿Puede alguien aclararme qué está pasando?

De repente Garrus tenía unos cañones que calibrar, Joker una nave que pilotar y Kaidan una maleta que deshacer. Estaban todos dispuestos a escaquearse y dejarlo allí, solo ante el peligro. Por desgracia para ellos, Shepard no iba a permitirles salirse con la suya con tanta facilidad.

—No tan rápido —los detuvo con un gesto —Supongo que tendréis algo qué decir.

Y les lanzó su mirada intimidatoria, una mirada que decía que si había invocado a unas fauces trilladoras en Tuchanka en las narices de un segador, iba a conseguir que ellos confesaran hasta sus secretos mejor guardados.

—Comandante, en realidad todo esto tiene una explicación —aseguró Joker —Todo se resume en que la culpa es de Kaidan. La partida de póker empezó para celebrar su regreso.

—¿Mi culpa? —replicó el biótico, indignado —¡No fui yo quien propuso que el perdedor paseara desnudo por la nave!

—Muy bien, genial. Pues la culpa es de Garrus —Joker lo señaló con un dedo, como un niño acusica —¡Él ganó la partida y obligó a James a cumplir su parte del trato!

—Eh, yo dije desde el principio que no me parecía una buena idea —Garrus se irguió, todo seriedad y voz profunda —Fue Vega el que quiso apostar.

Shepard paseó su mirada acusatoria por los cuatro, que intentaron parecer inocentes y contritos. Los demás lo tenían fácil, sobre todo Kaidan con sus ojos de salariano apenado, pero James estaba completamente desnudo y agarrándose sus genitales con las manos. No había manera de salvar la dignidad ni inspirar lastima en una situación así. Sólo quería que ese humillante calvario terminase cuanto antes.

—Así que se trata de una apuesta —dijo ella, tras unos segundos de silencio tenso y admonitorio. 

—Así es, comandante, y juro que he aprendido la lección —a James no le costó sonar convincente, era cierto que jamás volvería a apostar contra Garrus Vakarian y que estaba muy arrepentido —No volverá a pasar, lo prometo. ¿Puedo retirarme ya?

Eso último sonó más suplicante de lo que pretendía pero se encontraba desesperado. A pesar de estar desnudo, comenzaba a sudar. Si Shepard no le permitía marcharse, acabaría por salir corriendo de un momento a otro.

Ella lo contempló unos segundos, evaluando si creerle o no.

—Está bien, podéis retiraros —concedió —Ya hablaremos de esto cuando todo el mundo lleve ropa.

James la hubiese besado de puro agradecimiento pero no quería tentar su suerte, así que decidió seguir el ejemplo de los traidores de sus amigos y desaparecer cuanto antes. Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza a modo de despedida (no se atrevía a hacer el saludo militar por si destapaba sus vergüenzas) y salió a toda prisa en dirección al salón de estribor.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando Shepard lo llamó.

—Vega.

Él se detuvo, temiendo que hubiese cambiado de idea sobre lo de permitirle huir, y se giró lo justo para mirarla por encima del hombro sin darle una visión frontal de su desnudez.

—¿Comandante? —murmuró con un hilo de voz. ¿Cómo hacía Kaidan esa cosa con la mirada para dar tanta pena? ¿Tendría efecto incluso si uno estaba desnudo?

Shepard sonrió. Fue una sonrisa lenta y sugerente que le hizo presagiar cosas terribles.

—Bonito tatuaje, por cierto —respondió ella y bajó la mirada de forma ostentosa hacia el trasero de James, que él había dejado tan expuesto en su empeño de ocultar sus partes nobles.

Antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera qué responder a ese comentario, Shepard se metió en el ascensor sin dejar de sonreír. James tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, pero sin duda ya no se sentía tan avergonzado.

Se encogió de hombros y sin preocuparse ya por taparse, se dirigió a salón con parsimonia. Lo que le había dicho a Joker era cierto.

A las mujeres les encantaba ese tatuaje. 


End file.
